


April showers? more like May showers.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, Maybe angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: This is a story where May is a wild child and when she has nowhere to go, she sleeps on your roof.Of course kyogre had to spite her and make it rain.Also, what happens when you are the champion and you are every single boy's crush and girl's idol? You deal with problems that May faces.-might have some angst MUCH later on.





	1. oops. Its not what it looks like!

May was in a bit of a situation. 

"WHAT?!!!!" She shouted as she arrived at the Pokecenter that had just closed.

"DARN YOU ARCEUS!" she yelled while stomping off in a hot mess. She doesn't care if the whole world wakes up.

Where should she go now? Her base was near the weather institute, which was kinda far away from Mossdeep. -more like she was to lazy to go there.-

After becoming the champion, May got bored waiting for challengers and having nothing to do. She decided that they will be the ones waiting for her as she travels hoenn and soon kanto, where she grew up.  
May decided to wander around the sleepy town as her mood became sullen.

"Ugh... If he was here I could have lodged at his house..." She complained. Steven had, much to her surprise, left for some "soul searching" But she could read right through him, knowing that he actually went for the soul dew she heard about on her trip to Johto. "I hate you Daigo.." She used Daigo when she was overly mad at him, because she found he reacted to it, knowing nobody calls him by that name.

She continued to wander the city when she suddenly found herself in front of his house. She tried to open the door, but somehow it was locked. "Curses!" She barked at the door. She then had a great idea.

"Heh." she smirked full of pride and smugness and she easily scaled up Steven's gutter onto the roof. She pulled out a blanket from her bag and gazed at the stars. She drifted into a much needed sleep.

Drip. Drip.

Suddenly, it was pouring icy cold rain.

May shot up almost sliding of the slippery, slanted roof. "KYOGRE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!!!!!!" She yelled at the pokeball sitting on her belt, know for sure that the godly pokemon was doing this to spite her.

She could almost hear the pokemon's bellowing laughs from inside the pokeball.

-Steven's POV-

Its been two days since he came back to hoenn with his gleaming soul dew in hand. He was actually excited for once, knowing that May would adore it. He decided that this night would not be a sleepless one, so he locked his door and changed into a white dress shirt and loose white resting pants. -yes, he must be formal all of the time-

he woke up to sounds of rain outside, which is unusual in these parts of Hoenn.

"KYOGRE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!!!!!!" 

He jumped up in surprise. That was May.

Steven hurriedly unlocked the door and ran out into the freezing rain.

He looked around. He couldn't see May anywhere.

"Haruka?!!" He shouted as he saw the girl on his roof. He called out scarmory and commanded it to retrieve her.

As the steel bird came down, the girl on it's back was freezing cold.

"lets get you inside." He said, letting his pokemon retreat back into the pokeball.

-No POV-

The shivering girl looked up at the man carrying her. Her blurred eyes could make out silvery hair as she clinged to him for warmth. He set her down on his bed, getting up to go get a towel, but stopped as he found a dainty hand gripping his shirt, pulling him back down to the bed.

"d-don't go, I ummm.... Thank you." She stuttered out. His face heated up as she pulled him down.

"I'm not sure if I slid off the roof and hit my head or if you are really here," She managed to mumble out. He just acted on an impulse and snaked his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I am here." He responded, tone slightly softer than usual.

"I wish you were" She replied as if she didn't believe him. Two years made a distance grow between them, and honestly it was killing him.

He was quiet and so was she as she pushed him onto his back and used him as a pillow, not caring that his chest was not as soft as one.

an unspoken bond was mending. They could feel it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Stevie Im-" Wallace barged through the door to find them together.

"STEVEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET INNOCENT MAY!!!!!" Wallace woke him.

"NO WONDER YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS!" He bursted.

Steven realized the position he was in.

"Its not what it looks like I swear! She was.. I was.. Wallace!!!! Why are you here!!!!?"

"Oh Stevie..~ You have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan was talking to May when....

"May?" it was one in the morning. Her light was still on. All he could here from his bedroom windowsill was sobbing.

What if I told you I was dying?

carefully using the tree in the middle of their houses as a bridge, he tapped on her window. May went to the window with an oversized shirt on and no shorts but only undergarnments. Her eyes were a watery mess and she was shaking due to hiccups.

'Now is not the time to think of that Brendan!' he scolded himself.

she opened the windows, and silently signaled him to come in. Quietly crawling in, he shut the window.

"What is wrong?" He asked, grasping her hands and pushing her onto the bed gently, as he gave her the plush she got at Slateport.

"What if" She started, turning her face to parallel his.

"I said I was sick, and may not get better?" She finished, eyes glossy.

Brendan looked at her in disbelief. 

"Are you.... What type of sickness?" He asked gently.

"weak heart." she replied stone faced.

"you can't! no.. You must get-" He yelled, suddenly quieting, getting off the bed and heading towards the window. If she died, so would he in a way.

Before getting far, May grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto her bed, forcing him to lay down next to her. She hugged his arm and he was sure his face was crimson.

"This started after becoming champion. After the battle, and watching the meteor shower with you, the scientists had noticed something wrong. My heart was to strained. I was so strained. I just- ... Sleep here with me please, Brendan."

He nodded slowly, trying to hide the red of his face. She had been doing a lot of traveling lately. Even went back to here original house in goldenrod. She must have wanted to see it one last time.

"I may never see Steven Stone again. He left that letter.." Ouch. She was thinking of him and not Brendan.

"I can't tell anyone, Brendan. I told you but, well.." She stopped.

She sat up, leaving his arm cold. She looked down at him, leaning ever so slowly.

He couldn't hold back. He may never get the chance again.

He pulled her down, she fell onto his chest, his lips meeting hers. He just had to.

They blushed. He went to leave, but she held him down firmly.

"Stay." was the last thing she said, as a silent goodnight went across them.

A kiss was good enough for him. They had given each other a piece of themselves. If she did leave him, he would always have that to remember her.

The next morning she was off again. He would call her everyday he decided.

"I will not give up on you, May."


	3. Sleep Talking Isn't always Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to steven's house, this happens during the night before wallace invades.

Honestly, If she was 21 she would be drinking already.

It was night, a few hours ago she was saved by Steven from Kyogre's rain.

Dozing off, tears ran down her pale face as she realizes she wont live to 21.

\---

The sleeping girl's muttering had woken him up. He heard weird jumbled up words.

"Wont live.. no...I wish I could live." She mumbled.

He shook her gently. "It is just a bad dream, May,"

"I wish I could agree.... I can't tell anyone...."

'tell who?' he thought.

"why is that?"

She rolled over. And mumbled softly. "If you were really here, I could see you one last time... but arceus decided that my journey is near over." She replied before waking slowly to a dumbfounded Steven.

She touched his face, tracing it's features with her index finger.

"You look so real. Its not fair that I wont ever see you again." What is she talking about?

"Why not?!" he replied, his monotoned voice now expressing worry.

"Because I am dying." She said with a blank face void of facial expression, her once sparkly, determined blue eyes were now overweighted by sadness and dull grey.

"you are not really dying, are you?" He didn't know what to say. She seemed trapped in her own world, yet she was always in a different cage than the others.

"Weak Heart." She said, hand hovering over her chest. He was shocked.

He hugged her, the arm she held up fell back down, dangling motionless.

"May, It IS me. I got back two days ago." He replied. A spark lit in her dull, grey eyes. The ocean blue flooded in, causing a river of tears to stream down her cheeks.

"You are back." She replied. May was the one who really left, and he had a feeling she hadn't fully returned either.

He couldn't stop dreaming about the eyes that shined like the Soul Dew. He was sure that her soul could produce thousands of them, all glowing brightly as she did before. It would explain why the Eon Twins would never leave her alone. She was their missing piece. She was his missing piece.


End file.
